Little Miss Sunshine
by Happygolucky9
Summary: Bella and her dysfunctional family moves to Forks, Washinton. She meets Edward there. Edward vies for Bella's attention while Bella's step-sister Leah vies for Edward. I suck at summaries. R&R.AH
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's pov**

I pulled my dad's old station wagon, which he gave to me for my sixteenth birthday(thanks, dad. you really shouldn't have), into our new driveway**.(AN: I don't know why, but I want Bella to have a station wagon.)** I sighed. My father and step-mom, Sue, had uprooted us from sunny Phoenix to dreary, boring, lifeless, too green Forks, Washington. I opened the door and was hit with this aweful smell. What is that? Oh, right. Nature. I scrunched up my nose and looked at the house. It wasn't too bad. Better than our house in Phoenix. It was painted yellow with a red roof. I grabbed my duffle out of the back seat and followed my family into the house. It was ...small but like I said better than our house in Phoenix. My family was poor. Except for Leah and Seth. Their father, Harry, had owned a big fishing company in Alaska. When he died he had left them money but they could only have so little a month. And by so little I mean $2,000. What a joke, right? Leah like to flaunt her 'wealth' by buying expensive clothes and getting her nails done and all that other stuff I've only experience through television. Seth was more conservative and saved his money except for the occasional video game. I carried my things to my bedroom which I was sad to say I shared with Leah. With a deep breath I walked through the door. There was enough room for two twin beds and a two dressers. There were two window. One facing the backyard and the other facing the street. The movers weren't coming till tomorrow so till then I was sharing an air matress with Queen B.

"My bed's going by the window right there." Leah said pointing towards the window that over looked the street. I was confused. Leah never liked having a window by a street. She always thought that some some peeping tom was going to stare at her while she slept. I shruggd and headed out to my car. I did a little driving and after finding the essentials; the bank, school, and grocerie store I headed home.

"Dad wants you to take out the trash." Leah said as soon as I opened the door. I rolled my eyes. Dad always wanted _me_ to do everything. He didn't want to do anything that would upset Sue and God forbid Sue be upset because Leah's too lazy to get off her ass and do something. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the trash, tying the strings. I hauled the bag over to the trashcan and just as I raised the bag up it ripped.

"Damnit. Are you f-ing kidding me?" I heard a deep chuckle and turned around to the noise. It was the most gorgeous guy I had seen. He had a weird bronze colored hair, pale like myself, and bright emerald eyes. I noticed that he was also taking out the trash and that his garbage can was right next to mine. He must live across the street. I snorted. So this was why Leah wanted that window.

"You must be the new neighbor. I'm Edward Cullen." Nice voice. I shook his outreached hand, and he flinched back as soon as our skin met. Hmm. My hand must be cold.

"Bella Swan at your service." I joked. He chuckled again. I looked down at the ripped garbage.

"Well see ya!" I turned and headed into the house without saying more. I went inside to grab another bag to wrap around the first. As soon as I stepped foot into the house I was attacked.

"What were you doing talking to him!" Leah screeched. I cringed. I'm pretty sure any glass we had in the house just cracked.

"Chill. He just introduced himself. You know if _you _had taken out the trash you could have talked to him." Leah thought this over before nodding.

"You're right. I'll take it out next time." Leah walked upstairs muttering about hot guys and latex gloves. I chuckled._ At least I'm off trash duty._

I went to sleep that night dreaming of Phoenix and the sun, and I woke up to the nightmare of Forks and rain.

_Better get use to it. _

**Review! Tell me what you think about it!**

**Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Pov**

Leah was in a worse mood than usual today. I hid in the kitchen, silentely eating my breakfast, while she ran around the house looking for something to wear making her look like a chicken running around with it's head chopped off. I finished breakfast early and waited in the Wagon for Leah and Seth. Seth was a freshman and Leah was a junior like myself. Finally Seth appeared followed by Leah a few minutes later. Leah was wearing a way to short dress and only a cardigan over it. Was she crazy? It was like 50 degrees outside and raining. Leah was messing around with her bra when she finally looked up she screeched.

"Nuh uh. No way! I'm am not riding in that thing!" I rolled my eyes. This was typical Leah behavior. She never rides in this car. Never. In Phoenix, she walked to school. There it wasn't a big deal since we lived a block away. Here we live 8 miles, it's raining and freezing. I rolled down my window.

"Come on Leah. I'll park in the back so no one will see you if that helps." She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I need my own car." She muttered.

"No one cares Leah besides everyone else's car is crap too." This didn't sway her. I shrugged and backed out of the driveway. I looked back at her one last time. She hadn't moved.

"Suit yourself." With that I sped down the road but not before hearing an all too familiar screech. Seth laughed for about 10 minutes. He didn't like Leah much either. I pulled into the school ignoring all the stares.

"You ready for this?" I asked Seth. He puffed out his chest and saluted me. I laughed before punching his shoulder lightly.

"Ow." Seth whined. Well I thought it was light. Seth and I walked to the office and after gathering our schedules we departed. The bell rang.

"Shit." I ran to my class only to realize I had read my schedule upside down. Damnit. I ran back the other direction and swung open the door breathless. I was five minutes late.

"Jessica-" The door banging against the wall interupted the teacher. The teacher was glaring in my direction. I swallowed.

"I-uh-yeah. Uh, is this Spanish? No, okay I'm just going to go." I was almost out the door when the teacher spoke up.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" I sighed and turned around.

"Yes sir." He stared at me for a good long minute before rolling his eyes and pointing to a seat in the front.

"Move. You sit there." The kid that moved winked in my direction. Ew. Class was boring ,so was the next 2, it wasn't till lunch that it got interesting.

I was sitting alone at a table ignoring the stares of the other kids until I saw a perfect manicured hand slam on my table. I looked up to see a very wet, very angry Leah. I chuckled.

".!" Leah snapped at me. I rolled my eyes.

"One, I didn't get you wet. It's called the rain. Two, I offered you a ride. Three, omg that's fucking hilarious." I said laughing hysterically at hte last part. Her hair was all over the place(must be windy), her makeup was running down her face, and everyone was staring. She screeched and stomped her foot and ran out of the cafeteria. It was silent for about a minute before everyone began laughing.

"Is this seat taken?"


End file.
